


Appearances

by hawkstout



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Dragons, Fantasy Universe, Gen, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkstout/pseuds/hawkstout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Wally are captured by a Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand is wrapped in a bandage and it’s gotten in the way of my typing so I’m doing a bunch of short fic prompts while I wait for it to heal so I can go back to my long fics. They’re all 500 words more or less.
> 
> pandiibutt’s Prompt:
> 
> More prompst? Fantasy Au with magic and dragons! Dick/Wally
> 
> …Erm… well I know this isn’t what you meant. I hope you like it anyway. I also apologise for the lack of obvious Dick/Wally.

“Slay the dragon she said. It’ll be fine she said.”

 

Wally West was not a happy camper.

 

Every year Dick and he would go on a week’s vacation together and every year Dick would pick where because Wally always left things to the last minute and ended up not planning anything.

 

But every year SOMETHING always seemed to happen.

 

Like getting sucked into an alternate universe with dragons and knights and dragons and—you know what? Don’t even ask.

 

“It is fine,” Dick said sitting cross legged in the oversized birdcage he was thrown in.

 

“It is not!” Wally hissed. He was stuck in a ball of magic that stopped him from causing friction. Shouldn’t he be suffocating right now?

 

“We’ll be fine.”

 

“The dragon is a wizard.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“THE DRAGON IS A WIZARD.”

 

“Well when you say it like that…”

 

“Don’t ROLL YOUR EYES.”

 

“I’m wearing a mask—”

 

“I know when you roll your eyes by now Rob.”

 

Dick heaved a sigh at Wally’s behaviour, “He had every right to trap us.”

 

“Uhuh.”

“We just assumed he was an evil beast when actually he’s an intelligent sentient being.”

 

“So we’re not slaying the dragon.”

 

“Of course not! We’re not murdering someone.”

 

“Even dragons?”

 

“You don’t want to murder him either.”

 

“No, I don’t,” Wally grunted, “But how the heck are we going to get out if we don’t slay the dragon? The witch that brought us here said we had to perform the ‘tasks of heroes’ to get home. First, find the magic stone. Check. Next save the damsel in distress. Guy was a dude, but it totally still counts, so check. Last, slay the dragon. Might be a problem.”

 

“I’m not slaying anybody. Not to mention even if I did we’re not doing a very good job of it, considering.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You’re a bit too chatty my little birds,” A booming voice interrupted.

 

The sound of gold sliding over gold and the Dragon’s head appeared, it’s green eyes gazing at them like a reptile watching two little bugs.

 

“He’s the bird, I’m not a bird,” Wally protested.

 

“Not helpful,” Robin hissed, “Listen sir, there’s been a terrible misunderstanding here.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“We weren’t trying to slay you.”

 

“Your swords and armor tell a different tale little bird.”

 

“No, no, no,” Wally said, “We really weren’t. When we heard from the villagers about all your good deeds we came up to ask for your help! Not to slay you.”

 

“Not that we could slay you,” Robin added.

 

“This crazy witch brought us here and said we had to do a bunch of things: Save a damsel, find a rock and slay a dragon, but Me and Rob aren’t the types to slay people all willy-nilly.”

 

“Don’t say willy-nilly.”

 

“Willy-nilly.”

 

“And this witch’s name?”

 

“Grimaza? Grima?”

 

“Grimka the Seventh Witch of Hell?”

 

“…Well when you put it like that of course she sounds suspicious,” Wally grumbled.

 

“We really don’t mean any harm, we just want to go home,” Dick put in.

“I might be able to help you.”

 

-

 

“Scale of one to ten how pissed did Grimka look when we showed up with Mordiken the Dragon?”

 

“Eleven and a half,” Dick replied.


End file.
